нє τalks ℓíkє a gєnτℓєmaη·  ·
by exhaledeeply
Summary: Nancy Drew is finally ready to return home after several months of detective work outside of the states.  But, is she ready to face the home she left behind?
1. A Shift

**нє τalks ℓíkє a **_**gєnτℓєmaη**_**.·.¸¸.·´**

by Mooηy

{Chapter 1}

There was a shift.

Nancy could feel her weight shift off of the jet bridge onto the solid structure of the plane, her heart always leaping as her eyes glance at the distance between her and the solid pavement feet below her. One would guess that she would be used to air travel by now, but her heart always felt more secure in a train or taxi. She shuffled her passport and I.D. into her shoulder bag, feeling empty without any kind of suitcase. Hers was lost in her previous adventure, and she thought with regret of her photo album she'd lost with it. She drifted through the herd of passengers and shrugged herself into her seat, wishing she had a sweater for the chilly airplane ride ahead of her. She thought of the cold recycled air that would surround her in this metal tube for the next however many hours, and she fought to unclench her stomach.

Her eyes drifted towards her ticket as she took a slow breath. Bayport. She was on her way home. Home—another word that made her stomach drop. She hadn't been home it what felt like years. She'd been traveling the world, and having the time of her life. She was reminded of her last argument with Ned. He never liked her traveling to foreign places or doing her detective work. She remembers a time when their lives were so similar—they had the same group of friends, they were both in school… Now, everything is so different. He used to be all right with her mysteries, but she wasn't that little girl from River Heights who liked puzzles, anymore. Now she was a woman, and a detective. People relied on her, gave her responsibilities. She is no longer dependent on her father, and she didn't go to college. Ned's life is in such a nice box; he has a great summer job with his family, he is in school, he is on the football team, he is good looking…

Her stomach clenched as she felt a hard knot of guilt rise up in her throat. Ned was such an amazing person, and amazing boyfriend, and her life is going down a different path than his. She tried to imagine giving up being a detective to get married in Mapleton and living in one town for the rest of her life—the biggest mystery being what her husband Ned might want for supper. She shook her head and changed her glance towards the window beside her, watching the men load the passenger's bags under the lights of the airport, the dark air dangerously surrounding the safety of their glowing spotlights. She is in her twenties now, and marriage felt like it was just around the corner. Why wouldn't it be? She'd been with Ned forever. He became a constant in her life just like her dog Togo was. She never questioned it. He was just always there. They never had any real enough problems to threaten their relationship, so they were always together. Was her heart still in it? She remembered the argument they had during her last case. She was staying in a beautiful castle in Germany, and all he could think about was how he was left out of her life. And she agreed. He was. He didn't have room in it, anymore. He tried, because he is sweet, but the encouraging remarks she left him felt dead in her heart. The guilt was killing her.

But was the guilt she had only over the distance she'd put between them? The hesitation in Frank's voice rang in her head, and she jumped in her seat, feeling a jolt of anger. She would not allow herself to think of Frank. She'd already reprimanded herself for avoiding around telling Ned how much she and Frank spoke on the phone. How he was the one she called before she got on the airplane. How he was the one picking her up today at the airport…

Not that that could be avoided. The closest airport to River Heights, which was not even large enough to be considered a city, was in Bayport. Where Frank and Joe Hardy lived. It just made sense. And they were friends, why shouldn't Frank be allowed to pick her up? She began arguing with Ned in her head about why Frank has every right to be her best friend. They were both detectives. Frank was caring, sweet, and intelligent. He helps her on most of her cases. And he is nice to pick her up. They are nice—They are nice to pick her up. Joe will come, of course. Her stomach twisted again as she attempted to stop thinking about Frank, and the way his smile dimples when he looks at her, always with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Ugh. She never has these problems. She isn't a girly girl. She isn't "boy crazy". That is Bess's job. Bess..

"_Sure, Nan, Ned is nice. I'm not saying he isn't. I'm just asking if you still feel the same."_

"_Why wouldn't I feel the same? You are so boy crazy, Bess, you just can't imagine a girl settling down with one guy and actually being happy." Nancy's cheeks were red and her heart was pumping in her ears at the stress of fighting with her best friend._

"_Well, Gee, I'm sorry Nancy, that I'm just looking out for your best interests. There are a lot of nice guys out there. Does that mean you love them? What do you and Ned have in common? You loved him when you were young. You're in a different place, now."_

"_Why do you care? If I'm happy?"_

"_Are you Nan? When have you ever talked about Ned? Sighed over Ned? Are you even excited to see him? This is your weekend off, and here you are in River Heights with me again, letting him down once more for a date. Why? Why would you prefer to go to the movies with us over a date with Ned? I was just curious, that's all."_

_Nancy closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing down to a normal pace. "You guys are a lot of fun. Besides, Frank and Joe are in town. I can always see Ned later."_

"_Oh, the Hardy Boys are in town, of course…"_

A sudden "Bing!" broke Nancy from her thoughts, and the stewardess's voice began to ring about her head. She shifted under her seatbelt as she tucked her belongings under her seat, removing her CD player and placing it in her lap. Her fingers itched to blast the music in her ears as soon as they were in the air, flushing any thoughts out of her mind. Airplane rides always gave her too much time to think, too little distraction, not enough moving around. Too much quiet.

She hated airplanes.


	2. Pressure

**нє τalks ℓíkє a **_**gєnτℓєmaη**_**.·.¸¸.·´**

by Mooηy

{Chapter 2}

Pressure.

Nancy felt pressure weighing her head down, as if her hair suddenly weighed 20 pounds. Her face was tight and puffy, and she blinked her eyes open. She'd slept for a lot of the plane ride, and her entire body was stiff. Her heart sped up in an unnecessary panic as she struggled to stretch her stiff limbs, cracking her neck to the side to stretch her muscles, hoping she'd remembered gum in her purse to take the feeling of sleep out of her mouth.

"You should really get up and move a bit on these long airplane rides, you know," a voice stated beside her. She glanced under the slits of her slightly-open eyes to the man sitting next to her. She smiles gratefully and nodded, stretching her legs as much as she could in her seat.

"Looks like we're about to land, now," she said in a groggy response as she glanced at her watch. She went to the restroom to wash her face and reapply her make-up, and by the time she'd squeezed her way back to her seat, it was time to begin landing. Her body clock was confused as she noticed it was still dark outside. It'd been around 4 am when she'd fallen asleep, dark and soothing, and now, as they were landing, she saw it was still dark on the other side of the world. Her body would adjust, she knew. Though she'd been breathing the same chilled air she had 8 hours before, she still felt a change in the pressure of the air, the feeling of the area, the sense of home. It'd been so long.

Her tired mind began to reconnect dots as she remembered that they Hardy Boys would be picking her up. She frantically began to comb her hair with her fingers and tried to subtly check the status of her hygiene. Yep, still musty, just like the airports and hotel rooms of Europe. She shook her head, again forcing herself to remember that it didn't matter what she looked like, Frank and Joe were good friends who have known her for a very long time. An unruly strand of hair wouldn't change their opinion of her.

She pulled her arms across herself and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes and thinking of how soothing Frank's voice is when he calms her down and reassures her. Any time she's ever had any kind of an issue, even with Ned, he is always right there. He always knows exactly what to say, when it is appropriate to look sad, make an uplifting joke, or just remain silent. He always knows. He will take away her stress of being unfamiliar with such a familiar place. She felt her comfort of home wash over her for the first time since she left Germany, almost excited to smell the clean cool sheets in her River Heights home and see old and loved faces. Everything would be fine.

As the plane landed, and people stood up in a tired rush, her calm began to fade. There was still a three-hour ride into River Heights from Bayport. She checked her wallet to be sure she had enough to offer to pay for their gas and a bite to eat as a thanks for picking her up. She took a breath and began to walk, her legs feeling odd to suddenly be in power again. After making he way past baggage and into the lobby, her heart began to rise with every step. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears, and she cursed herself for being so immature. But, she hadn't seen Frank for almost six months, now, and he was so close… She looked around and saw a figure standing, his hands shoved in his pockets, his hair unruly, looking at her from underneath his long eyelashes. A dimple began to form beside the smile and she walked to him and dropped her bag by his feet. Her anger at herself and nervousness washed away as she felt relief in his arms, laughing out loud in pleasure.

"Nancy!" he said in a smile. She could feel him smiling against her neck in their embrace.

"Oh, Frank! You shouldn't have parked! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She felt herself gushing and turning red, but she didn't care. Charm or not, she missed her best friend. She missed seeing her friends. For the first time in many months, she was somewhere she could call home. She knew that, now.

"How are you? How was the trip? I am so jealous, you know that? A castle in Germany? You have to tell me every single detail. Every single one and don't you forget any! I'll take you to the Denny's down the street for some chow, I know that airplane food can hardly be called food by any definition."

He was gushing, too.

She smiled, knowing that he'd already heard every detail, but she was just as excited to go over it again. With a sudden jump, she realized for the first time that Joe wasn't there.

"Where is Joe? Did you have to come solo?" she asked as she picked up her bag and began to walk along the hallway with him to the outside doors, eager to gulp up the fresh air.

"Oh, our mother offered to cook dinner tonight, and Joe, well. You know."

"Oh, Frank I am so sorry! You had to miss out on dinner, didn't you? It must be almost 9, you should be starving," she said, feeling bad for the trouble she'd caused him.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'd rather eat with you, anyway. Joe has the table manners of sasquatch," he said with a smile that made Nancy's heart skip a few beats.

The ride in Baytown was quick and dizzying, and Nancy was enjoying the familiarity of each remembered gas station and convenience store. She loved knowing where she was going and how to get there. Why hadn't she come home sooner?

"So, are you going to call Ned and let him know you're in town?" Frank asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

The atmosphere immediately changed in the car as Nancy hesitated to answer, realizing that she hadn't thought of Ned once since the plane landed. She awkwardly shifted in her seat, letting the uncomfortable silence remind her again of his hesitation on the phone in Germany…

"_I called Ned…" Nancy felt like a rock had fallen in her stomach._

"_I heard." Uncomforatble silence. "I'm glad the two of you could work things out," he replied, always the good friend._

"_Me too," She replied. Isn't that the way it is supposed to be? Nancy and Ned?_

"_I didn't doubt that you would," he said, almost sarcastically. He knows it too. He knows this is how it is supposed to be._

"_Thanks for being such a good friend," she said, truly grateful. She couldn't imagine giving him girlfriend advice. _

"_No problem." His usual response to any favor. "It's.." Nancy pinched the phone cord between her fingers, her breath catching in her chest, hanging on his words. Why was he pausing? He sounded like he wanted to say something… "good to see you two back together."_

_Silence. Nancy's stomach flipped. Was that regret? Hesitation? Why does he sound like he is being forced to say those words? Years of sleuthing told Nancy he was lying, and that fact made her lips part, words refusing to come to her._

"_Thanks…"_

"Nancy? Is everything alright?" She could see that he was now glancing worriedly at her.

"Oh! No, I'm fine." She shook her head. Where was her mind?

"Are you sure? Did something happen with you and Ned, again? Look, you can talk to me about anything. You've stopped being a detective to come back home, and he is still upset?"

"No- no, nothing like that.." her voice trailed off. Why was she acting like they'd fought? "Nothing happened. I'm just tired. Jet lag, you know. I'll call him."

He didn't respond as she shuffled through her bag to find her phone and turn it on. She pressed the phone up to her ear as the ringing tone pierced her eardrums. A click-

"Hello?" That was Ned's voice, always kind, always with a slight edge of ignorant hope.

"Hi, Ned." She smiled into the phone, hoping it would make her sound happier.

"You're back! You're here!" He sounded so excited.

"Yep, just landed a bit ago. Frank is driving me back to the Heights right now." She didn't mention the restaurant. She felt like she was whispering into the phone, and she had a sudden urge to fake a bad connection so that Frank couldn't hear their conversation. She subtly turned the volume down on the phone so he wouldn't hear Ned's excitement. What was she doing?

"Oh… Frank, huh? That's nice of him. I wish I were picking you up instead of him. I'm sorry. I would have skipped my night class if I'd known Frank had to pick you up. That's a long drive." She felt a bite of bitterness in his voice, a lick of jealousy. She felt awful that it was justified.

"Alright, well, I'll call you when I get home."

"Ok, Nance. I'm so glad you're home. Hey, I love you."

"Thanks, Ned. Me too." She couldn't say it. She flipped her phone off and tossed it back in her purse, her ears burning at the silence in the car. She was betraying him. She was uncomfortable. And she knew they both felt it.

"I'm sure he's glad you're back home," he said, narrowing his eyes on the road. Nancy gulped. Her eyes found the glowing yellow sign of Denny's and felt a rush of relief that this situation would soon be over. She decided not to respond.

"When's the last time you saw him? What has it been, now, about seven months? Eight? That's a pretty long time." He wasn't letting her off on this one. She had to reply, now.

"Yeah, it's been a while. " Looking down at her hands in her lap, she changed the subject. "Thanks for picking me up, Frank. It's really sweet of you."

He parked and turned towards her. She felt him looking at her and let her eyes glance up and look into his, knowing that her face was betraying her guilt-ridden emotions.

"You know I'd do anything for you Nan, anything." He laid his hand on her leg lovingly, like he'd done a million times before, innocent and filled with care, no different than he had when things weren't as complicated in her heart.

"I know. Thanks, Frank. For everything." She meant it. She looked into his brown eyes, his eyebrows that were knotted with sincerity. They held their stare, a comfortable silence falling between them. She realized that it was a moment of intimacy, a kind of intimacy she'd never known before. She felt his hand burning through her jeans, a million emotions flowing to the brim of her heart. He reached with his other hand, slowly, across her body. Time seemed to be moving in years instead of seconds, and her breathing began to be deep and hollow inside her chest. She let her eyes close, afraid of the moment, and heard a click. She opened her eyes, and realized he had just unlocked her door.

His face broke into a smile, but Nancy wasn't fooled. She felt his hand shake. "Let's get some food in us! I'm starving." He patted her leg happily, and turned to exit the car. Nancy sat there, stunned, unmoving, ears burning, trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

He has her.

And he knows it.


	3. Pace Yourself

**нє τalks ℓíkє a **_**gєnτℓєmaη**_**.·.¸¸.·´**

by Mooηy

{Chapter 3}

Pace yourself.

Nancy stepped out of the car, aware that her ears were ringing and that she had a stunned look on her face. Frank was already waiting for her on the sidewalk. They walked silently towards the restaurant, and when he held the door open for her, she couldn't stop searching his face, amazed that all of these feelings she's had for him might actually be returned. Is it possible that Frank Hardy, her best friend, faithful confidant, could have feelings for her that were anything beyond platonic? She began to search the memory catalog in her brain for any signs she might have missed. Was it recent? Was it when they were in Blue Moon Canyon? Was it all of those nights with Joe and everyone else? Has he always liked her? She began to imagine a Frank she didn't know existed, a Frank that sat there and had to listen to her complain about Ned, endure her hugs and hand-holding, a Frank that understood he would never be the main man, his work was behind the scenes, in a side story, swept off to a side character of her life.

And Nancy. When did she start searching for his smile, feeling her face get hot when she heard him laugh at one of her jokes, or when she started walking with Frank on those cold nights, apart from their other friends? She realized that she couldn't remember a time in her life when Frank wasn't her best friend. She couldn't remember a time when his presence didn't make her feel special. He always made her feel like she was doing something great, she was the hero, that she was the one that made a difference in the world. He always understood her, and she never questioned their relationship. Until now, when she realized that she'll have to face Ned in a setting that does not involve a five minute phone call. Until now, when she realized that she's going to have to tell Ned everything.

Ok, don't be hasty. Pace yourself. Nothing has happened. It's just a crush. As the waiter sat them, she found herself looking at Frank like she'd never seen him before. He was shuffling his menu around, avoiding her eyes. She couldn't help but study him, trying to find the change in him. His hair permanently looked disheveled, as if he just crawled out of bed. She used to try to flatten it down, but to no avail. He has thick eyebrows that are balanced out by the longest eyelashes she'd ever seen, and milky brown eyes that have specks of orange in them. He has a strong jaw that grows tense when he is trying to figure out the last clue, knowing he's just on the tip of solving something. He has a habit of pulling lightly on his hair when he is nervous, just like he is now as he reads over the menu and glances around the restaurant. She realized that she could paint a picture of him perfectly in her head, even if he wasn't sitting two feet from her.

"Doesn't the waiter remind you of Joe's Yoga instructor? Do you remember that? I swear to God that's her!"

Nancy's head snapped up to see their busty, platinum blonde waitress pouring their water at a counter nearby. She must have been in her late forties.

"No way. Wait a minute, Joe did Yoga?"

"More like Yoga did Joe. I remember he took the classes just because she was teaching them, and he couldn't walk right for a week."

"She could be his mother!"

"He said she had a certain cat-like charm."

"Yeah, a cougar-like charm," Nancy said, smiling over her menu.

"Rawrrr!" Frank imitated a cat scratching at the air and raised his eyebrows, making Nancy let out a dry laugh, covering up their conversation with a cough as the waitress returned for their orders.

The ride back home seemed to be calmer for Nancy. A peace had settled over her, like when she has solved a mystery. She felt herself ease up and enjoy Frank's company. The steady whistle of the air rushing in the cracked windows soothed her, and she let the wind blow her hair around her head, not caring if it made her look like she stepped out of the 80s.

"Oh, Frank, I wish you didn't have to drive all the way back up to Baytown. How awful!" she yelled over the sound of the car. She set her hands down in her lap and looked at him sadly.

He smiled. "Actually, you know how we've been consultants at the River Heights police department?"

"Gosh yes! I was so excited when you told me about that." Baytown was too big to allow the Hardy boys to be involved in any police work, but things in River Heights had always been different. Besides, the Hardy boys had more than proved themselves useful to the police on several occasions, usually with Nancy right by their side.

"Well, Joe, the *****, decided it'd be a good idea to move to River Heights. Not that that'd be a bad idea, but he comes home two weeks ago telling me he's gotten us a place with our last check. Just up and rents a room! It's not too shabby, it's the complex out by Main. You know, with the fire escape stairs running down the side. He was so excited about the sliding stairs, I'm sure that's the only reason he did it." He glanced at Nancy's surprised and grinning face, excited by his own story. "I'm telling you, the one time I let him drive into town to pick up our check, he comes back with an apartment. But, now that you're back, it'll be much more fun. What do you say, wanna do some detective work together this summer? Join up with the old team?"

Nancy squealed and imagined all the nights in her future of mysteries and late nights with Bess, George, and the boys. "Police consultants! You guys must have really made an impression there!"

"Well, you know, if you can break up with Europe for just a little bit, stop leaving town so much, us three could really make something of ourselves in the detective business." Nancy grew quiet, thinking. Frank saw her consider it, and elaborated. "You know, we could get our own office, get some real money… I mean I know we're both getting paid now, but it's practically in beans. Imagine if we had our own set up? Joe and I have been throwing some ideas together, and I think that's what we're looking to do this year."

"Frank, it all sounds so wonderful…"

"It'd be great. You and I would be lead detectives; roaming the country, like a Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, solving mysteries nobody has seen the likes of!" Nancy laughed at Frank's dramatic gestures. "And Joe would be a great.. secretary."

Nancy let out a laugh. "Oh my God he'd be an awful secretary!"

"Yeah, on second thought, he'd better stick to detective work, or, whatever it is he does."

She saw him smile, and knew he was fond of his brother. How great it would be to have them both around her all summer. She began to feel light hearted and giddy.

She felt the familiar gravel roll under the car's tires as he pulled up into her driveway. She looked up at her house, not believing that the moment had come. She was home.

Nancy sighed and picked up her bag. "Well, Frank, I'm sorry you have to drive all the way back, but I am so glad you will be back soon! I had a blast, and, thanks for dinner."

Frank got out of the car to walk her to the door.

_Oh, no no no no_, Nancy thought. Here comes the heat on her cheeks.

"Nan, it was my pleasure, as always." He took her by her elbows and gave her a light kiss on her cheek, and smiled at her. They hugged, and she buried her face into his sweater.

"See you soon," came her muffled voice. But she didn't want to stop hugging him. She felt his arms pull her back, and she pretended to be asleep, letting her head roll back on her shoulders, a fake snore escaping her.

With a laugh, Frank steered her towards the door and wished her goodnight.

Nancy tip-toed inside, not wanting to wake anybody up. She tossed her bag on the floor beside her and turned to watch Frank pulling out of her driveway. When his lights had illuminated her face, turned, and disappeared down the road, she sighed and set her keys down. Despite her joke, she was completely awake. She glanced at the clock—half past one already. She noticed that Togo was whining at her feet, his entire body shaking from excitement. She picked him up, rubbed her cheek against his soft fur, and began to make her way upstairs.

She sat on her bed, sitting in her room. It looked like nobody had touched it since she left. She smiled, knowing her Dad would never go into her room. Nobody had probably even been on this side of the hallway, except for Togo. She sighed and flipped open her phone. Three texts from Bess, a missed call from George, and a missed call from Ned. After closing her eyes for a few brief seconds, she sent a text to Bess: "I'm home. We need to talk. I am so stupid."

She set the phone on her side table and slid down into the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was startled as her phone vibrated against the wood.

"What is it? Tell me everything."

Nancy sighed again. What else is there to say?

"Frank."

Before she could even think about how vague that message was, she got a response.

"I _knew_ it."


	4. Heat

**нє τalks ℓíkє a **_**gєnτℓєmaη**_**.·.¸¸.·´**

by Mooηy

{Chapter 4}

Heat.

"What are you going to do?"

The sun was blaring in her eyes, penetrating her sunglasses. She swiveled the sun shield in her truck over to block it. "God, Bess, I don't know. I'm so freaking stupid. What do you want to eat?" She squinted at the menu, looking for the ice cream. Was it this hot on the other side of the world? She looked down at the air conditioner and banged it a few times with the palm of her hand, until the familiar chirping returned and cool air blew the hair off of her neck. The truck might not be the best in town, but it was hers and it was beautiful to her.

"Give me a…. watermelon slushie with chocolate syrup." Bess gave her a wide smile expression.

Nancy looked at her like she'd grown an arm. "With chocolate? Gosh, Bess, I will never understand your tastes." She politely yelled, in the best way that someone could yell politely, her order to the plastic speaker outside. She'd been in town three days, and was enjoying the tank tops, American music, and her friends.

"Don't change the subject."

"What subject?"

Bess squealed with impatience. "Fraaank! Come on!"

"Come on Bess, don't ruin my dipped cone. I can't think about that right now. It's easier not to."

"Won't Ned be at the picnic tomorrow?" Bess eyed Nancy, sucking hard at her straw, doing her best at making a loud slurping noise to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, of course he will. He's my boyfriend. I'm dumb and was tired, jet lag, blah blah." She felt her gut turn. She was lying. Bess's rolling eyes alerted her to the fact that it was very obvious she was lying. "I'll talk to him," she added. Bess shot her a look. "I will, I promise."

She pulled her truck into the parking space of the new apartments the Hardy boys were moving into. They planned to meet them here and help them move some things in. Well, Nancy was going to help. Bess was going to talk about Joe's hair for about ten minutes, giggle every time Frank spoke to Nancy, and fret over her nails. Which was fine. Nancy missed her bubbly personality. They stepped into the apartment. The paint was peeling off of the doorway and a layer of dust played in the trail of light from the windows.

"Is there, like, a secretary or something?" Bess asked as she peered in. Frank's old Chevy was out front, so she knew they were here. Just as Nancy flipped open her phone to call them, she heard a voice booming down the stairs.

"Naaaan-cyyy!" She glanced up, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Joe!"

Joe ran in slow motion down the stairs, arms spread out, Gone-With-the-Wind style. Nancy laughed as, instead of directing his attention to her, his eyes went to her ice cream and he picked it up out of her hand and twirled it around.

"Hey, give that back!" Nancy laughed, pulling his arm into a hug. "You are nuts, you know. This place is as old as River Heights!"

"I know! Isn't it great, Nan? Wait until you see the room we've got! Oh, hi purdy lady! Might I say you look quite splendid in your summer suit!"

Bess smiled. "How do you do?"

"Might I escort you to the picnic tomorrow? We could take a stroll and plan our marriage!" Joe offered her an arm and began to lead them up the stairs, slowly developing an English accent in his mumblings to Bess. Nancy rolled her eyes and followed them into the apartment.

Frank was inside, sorting through a box on the kitchen counter. The place was small, but with beautiful large windows. Nancy could see the entire apartment from her spot near the front door: kitchen, living room, bedroom, bathroom. A door led out to a small balcony, where she assumed she would find the famous fire escape stairs.

"It's just like Friends! Except we aren't as pretty as they are and we are really poor." Joe looked bemused.

"Actually.. I love it!" Nancy was surprised. Its high ceilings and low windows were appealing.

After they finished unpacking boxes and moving furniture around (which consisted of a couch, a table with three chairs, a filing cabinet, and two beds), they decided to make lunch. Joe and Bess were watching something on her phone, or was it a computer? Nancy couldn't tell the difference anymore. She and Frank wandered about in the kitchen, preparing pasta.

"So, how did your mom handle the move?"

"She was alright. She likes it that we have an income, now. She doesn't like it that we're in here together, though. Thinks we ought to find our own place. She doesn't think we'll ever find a nice 'lady' to take home if we are living in a dumpy apartment." Frank laughed.

"Oh, I don't know. It has a certain charm to it. It has potential."

"She thinks it needs a woman's charm. Said she has no idea how guys make it on their own without a woman to show them things." Frank smiled.

"Well, your mother, might I say, is a brilliant woman."

She turned and smiled up at him, and then was suddenly aware that something in their conversation had shifted. She wasn't sure what, or when it happened, or maybe if it was just the eye contact, but she felt it.

"It's so nice not to have to talk to you on a phone, Nan." Nancy grinned. He continued, "I was needing a heating pad at night for my neck!" He imitated holding a phone to his ear and sleeping.

Nancy laughed. "I'm sorry. I've been a pretty constant bug in your ear for a couple months, huh? I'm not sure I could have finished those cases without you."

"Nah, I'm just teasing you. I loved helping you out. I always enjoy talking to you. It's just nicer to look at you while we talk instead of Joe's jumbo-sized poster of Kim Kardashian."

"Kim Kardashian? Isn't she a celebrity or something? She shouldn't be too sore on the eyes," Nancy teased him, giving him her side smile and nudging him in his side.

Frank laughed, avoiding her elbow, and unexpectedly reached up and moved a piece of her hair over her shoulder. "Nah, you underestimate yourself." He smiled and leaned against the counter, drying his hands.

Nancy felt herself freeze, feeling a string of fire on her cheek where his fingers traced along her skin. Her face was tingling and she didn't dare move, enjoying the feeling of her hair being brushed off over her shoulders.

"Oh," she choked out, trying to recover. "Oh, stop it," she smiled and pretended to flutter her eyes. She looked down to stir the pasta, trying to hide the fact that she was breathing tightly through her nose, attempting to control her heart beats. How could he affect her that easily? That casually?

She turned around set the pasta down on the table, leaning over Joe and smiling. "So, I hear a certain Kardashian likes to watch you seep at night?"

Frank pulled up the filing cabinet and straddled it, throwing back his head in a loud laugh.

Bess's mouth dropped and she hit Joe's arm, laughing. "No way! You have a thing for a Kardash?"

Nancy sat down with her friends, enjoying the meal, avoiding holding any more eye contact with Frank. Maybe that was the secret. Avoid the eyes.

But they always found her, anyway.


	5. The Truth

**нє τalks ℓíkє a **_**gєnτℓєmaη**_**.·.¸¸.·´**

by Mooηy

{Chapter 5}

The truth.

It was time to meet Ned. She actually felt nervous. She'd run up to her room to grab her purse, and she stopped in front of her mirror to check herself over. Jeans, button down white shirt, hair up in a clip, a few bangle bracelets. She looked passable. She took a breath and went downstairs to meet Bess. She would see Ned in less than ten minutes. And what was worse, he was so excited. Nancy was dreading it.

"Come onnn, we're going to be late! Can we at least make the fireworks? It's almost 8! We already sacrificed the parade and free food." Bess stood by the door, arms crossed, in a beautiful blue dress with a white necklace, tapping her foot. How does she always look so effortlessly put together?

"Coming coming! Getting the keys! Got the keys! Let's go!" Nancy had been avoiding this all day, but she couldn't avoid the picnic forever.

Bess rushed them out the door and they were in Nancy's truck, headed to the picnic.

Every year River Heights holds a picnic, just as they had for over 50 years, and just as they probably will every year following. It wasn't Nancy's usual height of excitement, but this time, the picnic was being held on the mayor's anniversary with his wife, so the town was going all out with fireworks and catered food. Nancy may not have been a social butterfly, but she had to admit, she couldn't deny herself the view of fireworks reflecting off of the river.

Her hands shook as she forced her truck into park. She took a breath. Why was she so nervous to meet Ned? Ned was like he brother, a constant in her life, always there. They haven't changed that much in seven months. Seven months. Nancy repeated it in her head. Had it really been that long? So much had happened…

She jumped down to the ground and looked around her, searching for familiar faces. She looked down at her phone and pressed "redial," calling Ned to find out where he was.

"Nance! Hey! Where are you?" Ned's eager voice, again.

"We just pulled up. Where should we meet you?"

"I'll come to you. Be at the parking lot in a jiffy!" And with a click, she was left with silence on the line.

"Ok, Nance, I see the boys. Are you coming?" Bess sounded impatient.

Nancy planted her feet on the pavement. "Can't. Ned's meeting me here. You go ahead… I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

Bess gave an encouraging smile over her shoulder and proceeded to walk into the crowd of families. Nancy sighed and leaned up against her truck, turning her phone over in her hands.

"Well, my favourite detective, in the flesh and blood!" She looked up to find the source of the voice. There she saw a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy looking back at her, wearing his football jacket, despite the heat. He had broad shoulders and big hands, and a classic smile that any girl would fall for. Nancy gave him a smile. Boy, he hasn't changed a bit.

"Wow, you look different! Taller? Older? More beautiful? I'm surprised I'm seeing you before you grow wrinkles. Come here," he said, reaching towards her and giving her a hug. She hugged him back, truly happy to see him, but still feeling her gut turn inside her. He noticed.

"Aww, Nance. Are you still upset about our little argument? Don't worry, I'm just teasing, I'm sure you'll be off to Ireland or something before next Monday."

"I was in Ireland already, it's really quite beautiful." The words she was saying didn't make sense to her.

"Oh, yeah. Well, let's go! The guys are over there!" He took her hand and led her to his friends, away from the direction Bess went.

She stopped walking. "Actually, can you just tell you friends I say hello? Bess and George are over by the court house.."

She saw his face fall, and he said, "Alright, catch you later, I guess."

"Wait," she blurted. Her heart began to race. "We should talk. I wanted to talk in person."

"Here? Really? And this was the time you chose to talk?" She could tell by his voice that he already knew what was coming, and didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, I should have chosen a better time, I just have to talk to you about something. Can we walk? It's important." Her heart was now in her throat.

"You know what, whatever Nance. I do my best to be supportive and listen to all your little details about this clue and that game and what this person said to another. I cheer you up. I care about your safety. What else do you want? Skip the walk, skip the talk, and just tell me." He threw his arms down in exasperation and looked at her expectantly. His voice had raised, and she didn't want to draw anyone's attention to their spot by her truck, so she responded in a whisper.

"It's not about what you've done. You're great. You've always been great. It's just, everything has changed so much since high school."

"Let me guess, you get a few over seas gigs after your games in high school and you think you're some kid of trend setter, now? You're too good for the small town life?"

"What? No! No, Ned, please. Don't be bitter."

"It's dangerous out there! It's safe here. It's nice here. The people are good here. What else are you looking for?"

"Ned, my heart is in a different place, now. I can't explain it, and it's not fair, but if I'm going to be fair to you I need to let you know that. It's not like this is easy for me. You were always a sure thing in my life. A no-brainer. I never even sat down to question whether or not I wanted a life with you, or if I was just used to you always being there. I love you, but Ned, I can't settle down. I'll never be able to settle down. I like what I do. I like mysteries, I like living on the edge. I just don't add in to your varsity-college-life equation. I'm sorry."

Nancy took a breath after her speech. She realized that Ned wasn't saying anything back. The air seemed thin, and her legs were acting more like wobbly stilts. Was this really happening? This wasn't what she planned. She hadn't planned for it to go this way. What were the words that she was saying? It wasn't until they were out of her mouth that she realized that was exactly how she felt.

"Ok, Nance. I'm sorry. It's just, I've been seeing this coming. I didn't want to lose you. But, I guess I already had. Whoever gets you, well, he's a lucky guy."

Nancy reached out to hug him, but he raised a hand.

"Just, give me a while, alright?" He turned and left. And that was that.

A relief joined the pangs of guilt and sadness she felt. She couldn't believe that it had just happened. She broke up with Ned. She didn't regret it, but she felt awful. But she felt better. It had to be done. The past months have been leading up to this point, and she knew Ned. She knew him like a brother. She knew he would be ok. He experienced the same distance she had.

She looked up into the crowd, and saw that Bess, Frank, George, and Joe were all looking worriedly at her. She hit her head up against her truck door. They'd all seen it. They all know. She couldn't take it; she couldn't face all of them right now. She turned and began to walk into the other side of the crowd, losing herself in the mass of bodies that stood in the park. She felt herself walk faster, tears sting the sides of her cheeks, blurring her path. She got to the river and stopped. She crossed her arms and stared at her reflection. She hated breakups. Not that she'd ever experienced one before, but now that she had, she hadn't liked it. Even though she was the one breaking it up. She hated to hurt Ned, and that was never her intention. She couldn't help her heart. She couldn't tell it to not feel what it felt. She could lie to her heart for a few weeks, a few months maybe, but now it'd been too long. It was time to do what was fair to both of them. She sniffed and pulled her shoulders up straight. She would be all right.

She wiped her cheeks and turned towards the crowd.


	6. Fireworks

**нє τalks ℓíkє a **_**gєnτℓєmaη**_**.·.¸¸.·´**

by Mooηy

{Chapter 6}

Fireworks.

"Nancy, oh, I saw everything, are you alright?" Bess ran up to her, thankfully alone, and took her arm.

"Yes, yea, I'm ok," Nancy nodded. Her eyes were red, but she had a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it! Nan, you did what you had to do, I'm so proud of you. You are so brave." Bess searched Nancy's face for regret, and when she didn't find it, smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It's hard, but, I had to do it. I wasn't exactly sure it was going to happen today, right now, but once the words started coming, I couldn't stop. I just got if all off my chest. Let's go find somewhere to sit and pretend for a while that this didn't just happen. I don't want to ruin everybody's day."

Bess smiled sadly at her and took her hand, leading her towards George, who was running up to be by them.

"Nance! Hey girl." George glanced between Bess and Nancy, Frank and Joe trailing behind her. Bess gave her head a slight shake, indicating to leave it alone, and George picked up on it immediately.

"Who wants some funnel cake? You missed out on the best food in the world, but the funnel guy is still here. I know Joe is up for some more," George spewed out in one long breath.

"Funnel cake? Did I hear the word cake?" Joe had caught up to them, Frank standing quietly beside him.

"Gosh, yeah, I didn't realize how hungry I was," Nancy added, smiling at George.

As they walked through the park eating their funnel cake, Nancy felt more at ease with her decision. She felt free, almost. She spied Ned at one point, when they were standing by the river, talking with his friends. He seemed quiet, but it seemed like he, too, was going to be ok.

"You alright?" She felt a breath by her ear, and knew it was Frank. She tilted her head and looked up at him, letting a smile break.

"I'm good. Really. It was going to happen eventually." She looked back down at the river and felt Frank squeeze her arm.

"I'm here if you want to talk," he breathed into her ear again. "Honestly, just one friend to another." She leaned into his side and smiled again.

"I'm ok. But thank you." And she really meant it. She turned, bright-eyed, towards him. "Wanna go for a walk? Just one friend to another."

Frank smiled and nodded. Nobody asked where they were going as they left their crowd, walking slowly along the bank.

"How long had you been planning that? I had no idea." He looked at his feet as he spoke.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a long time, and I just hadn't admitted it. It kind of just came to me. I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

Frank stopped walking. "What were you lying about?" He looked into her eyes with sincere interest, for once in her memory, treating her like a fragile piece of glass. She felt safe, there.

"Well, a lot of things. I couldn't picture myself living a normal, everyday kind of life. I didn't want to rob that from him. And my heart just wasn't there anymore. It became kind of like riding a bike. I just got so used to it, I didn't think about it. It just made sense, so I stuck with it."

"It never made sense to me." He didn't take his eyes off of her. "You are special, Nancy. You really are."

She looked back at him, now, unwavering. "Sometimes, you almost make me believe it."

He reached his hand up and let his fingers rest lightly on her jaw, taking her face in with his eyes. She could feel the fire under his fingertips pierce her skin.

"You are special. You really are."

Before she knew what she was doing, before she could even process what she was thinking, she reached up and gently pressed her lips against his. Her eyebrows knotted, her heart clenched in her chest, and she felt a sudden release from within her soul. She stood back and looked at him. Her best friend. She was, for the first time in a long time, more sure of anything than she had been before. She didn't even realize that the fireworks were playing off of the water's reflections as he pulled her close to him and kissed her again.

_fin._


End file.
